


Licorice Kisses and Jelly Bean Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Candy store fluff, Dedicated to Aleah., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, one day, finds himself taking his crew of misfit daycare children to the candy shop on fifth ave— to come face to face with an attractive, surly server with a name tag that reads “E.”<br/>Shameless fluff for my good friend and the Charles to my Erik, Aleah. C: (twenty-first-century-cure.tumblr.com)<br/>If you're not familiar with her- go be familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice Kisses and Jelly Bean Eyes

Charles, sitting on a lawn chair with a grippy blue seat peeling off from little kid hands ripping at the stitches, ignores the floppy brownish hair slipping into his metallic blue-grey eyes, and the screaming of little Sean Cassidy (who was just pushed over by sassy miss Raven) to lose himself in a fictional world not too unlike his own. Heavy reading, not a thing someone as engrossed as Charles Xavier could do while entrusted with the care of little ones, is discarded for children's fiction- surprisingly well written children's fiction- and devoured in instances.

"Mr. Charles!" A squeaky voice interrupts his reverie, and he blinks downward, lowering the book as the mostly quiet Hank tries climbing onto his legs. "Mr. Charles, I'm hungry." He continues. Charles sighs, sets his book on the mostly dry grass, and hefts Hank onto his knee.

"It's only two. You can wait until snack time, can't you?" He replies, with a gentle smile.

Hank pouts, furrowing his eyebrows. With an attempted intimidating glare, trying to scare Charles into acquiescence, Hank shakes his little shaggy head. "I wanna go to the Candy Kitchen."

Charles chuckles and shakes his head. "...Very well." He murmurs. "But you have to promise you'll settle down during quiet hour."

Hank nods and gives him a big thumbs up. "Promise!"

Charles takes a slight inhale of fresh air, fake exasperation leaking from him. Hank climbs onto the grass and- like a tiny gentleman- brushes the seat of his pants, and his knees, and runs toward Sean and Alex. He, however, fails to notice the epic sword battle Sean and Alex are engaged in, tree limbs clacking viciously and fingers getting pinched in the battle. Hank raises both arms and shouts for the two to stop. Alex pays no heed, but Sean pauses in his meticulous attacks and turns to Hank, earning him a whack in his little ginger head.

With an air of apology, Alex plops onto the ground and begs Sean not to tell Mr. Charles, and Hank seconds the motion because if he tells, they can't go to the Candy Kitchen. Hearing his words, blonde Raven and black haired Angel came running over because Mr. Charles is taking them to the new candy shoppe!

Charles folds up his chair and pinches his finger in the process. Then, hiking up the hill into the car to toss the book and set the chair just on the inside of the door, closing, locking, he barely has time to slip his keys into his slacks before two little hands worm into his. Alex and Raven cling to him, and Alex swings their hands while Raven prances around in her new yellow sun dress like a princess.

After herding his hoard into a reasonable caravan, a child leash on Sean and Angel and Raven farther ahead singing songs about choo choo trains and tight shirts, ("Bang bang, choo choo train, c'mon girl let's do this thang" "I can't" why not?" "cause I can't." "Why not" "cause my back's a'achin' and my shirt's too tight"...) and Hank and Alex respectively clinging to his hands and prodding Sean's leash, he begins to take the ten minute treck from the park to the shoppe. He reminds Alex, "Don't kick the back of Sean's shins..." and Hank, "Oi, no mud samples." and Angel, "I don't care if Alex got dirt on your shoes, you can't push him into the street..".

He steps inside the shoppe with a light ding and Sean making a large squeal because -- "Is that REALLY a candy rat on a stick?!"-- and the man behind the counter doesn't respond to his flashed apologetic smile.

It is then that Charles realizes two simple things. One, the clerk is extremely attractive, and two, he's glowering like an escaped convict. He's actually quite frightening. Raven, not to be deterred, immediately jogs up to him and asks him which sugared flower looks better with her dress.

He freezes, caught, and glances around for an answer.

"Uh... pink?" He asks her, and throws a glance to Charles for help. Charles can only offer him a half smile before Raven's shocked gasp can only scramble him to change his offer. "Th-the daisy," He states.

Raven chitters in approval and models it in her hair for him. The Clerk, who's name tag reads E, makes a hopeless sound and puts his hands up, trying to back away.

While Raven, taken with him, asks his opinion on candy wands, Hank is completely terrified because when he smiles at Raven, he looks like a shark.

"H-humans aren't supposed to look like aquatic predators..."

....

When the lineup is finally arranged, (A candy flower for both girls, assorted dinosaur gummies for Sean, a rat-on-a-stick for Alex, a chocolate bug for Hank and a bag of pixie sticks as incentive for the caper chart at home) Charles digs out the amount, (24.79 including tax) and is so flustered that his wallet falls beneath the counter. He and E both dive for it, and Charles' nose meets E's shoulder in great detail. With a startled, squeaky yelp, Charles stems the blood with his cardigan and E covers a swift, "Shit!" with a cough. Charles manages to smile, watery, at E.

"Bo yoo ahbe a baproom?" Charles asks, and E points back at a bright door. Upon realizing he'd be left alone with the kids, he raises his hands and hurriedly gasps,

"Let me help you with that!"

And follows Charles into the bathroom.

Apologizing profusely, Charles cleans off his face and holds a wad of toilet paper under the offending nostril.

"Erik," E says, holding out a hand.

"Charles," Charles returns, enunciating to an extreme.

Erik, amused, nods. "...So, uh, those your kids...?"

"Heavens no." Charles explains, again, slow. He winces as he blots his nose.

"Oh.."

"So... Raven is quite taken with you," Charles attempts small talk. "ever thought of being a baby sitter?"

"No." and Erik writes his number on Charles' arm with a sharpie pulled from his Candy Kitchen apron. "But I get off work at six."

**Author's Note:**

> Guhh, told you it was shamelessly fluffy.  
> Maybe I'll write a second piece. I kind of like this AU. Cute kids, cute Erik and cute Charles. And maybe someday cute fluffy porn. Woo! C:


End file.
